


Glacial

by theoddling



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: When a simple glass of water sparksso much more
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955386
Kudos: 32





	Glacial

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinktober Prompts:** Oral and Temperature Play

Diego watched, eyes hooded and hungry, as you rolled an ice cube around on your tongue, deftly flicking the muscle to coat your whole mouth in the chilled water melting off it. 

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” he snapped as you popped a second cube in your mouth.

“Yes…” your eyes narrowed as you looked over at him. “But I feel like there’s some deeper meaning to that question that I’m not catching?”

“Teasing me with the way you’re rolling your tongue around, and that ice cube.”

Your eyes lit up with interest and a smirk slowly crept across your face. “Oh? Does that bother you? Get you all _hot_ under the collar?”

As you asked, you stood up, circling around the table to stand in front of him, looking up at him through your eyelashes. You watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Baby…” he sighed. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

“Of course not, my love. I would never…” you slowly popped another ice cube with one hand as the other trailed down his body toward the buckle of his belt. 

“Then what are you doing?” he whispered, voice strained, obviously turned on by your little game. 

“Why don’t I just show you?” you whispered, sinking to your knees and deftly undoing both his belt and the button of his very tight jeans. 

He took in a deep, shuddering breath, nodding rapidly and biting his lip. At his agreement, you slid the rough denim and the cotton underwear beneath down his thighs, freeing his cock from its confines and moaning at the sight of him, already hard from just your teasing.

You ran your ice-damp fingers over his shaft as you slowly took the tip in your mouth, wanting to see how far you could push him. He shuddered at the feel of your chill breath and skin on him, groaning as you sank further down. The feeling was strange and unfamiliar, him being more used to your mouth’s heat as he bumped the back of your throat, but not undesirable. In fact, your frigid tongue running over the underside of his cock, swirling around him as you sucked and bobbed your head was incredible, heightening the feel of each motion and sensitizing his skin even more. 

He jumped as the remnants of your last ice cube dragged over him, trapped by your tongue, and you smirked. 

“Oh fuck baby,” he moaned, burying his fingers in your hair, tugging lightly and encouraging you to move faster. 

You moaned, feeling yourself getting wet at the sight and sound of his arousal. The vibration sent a new wave of pleasure through him and his hips stuttered, thrusting against your mouth. 

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m so close,” he moaned, gripping your hair tighter.

You hummed, hollowing out your cheeks as you continued to tease him with your ice-cold tongue. At the same time, you slid one of your hands, warmer but still chilly, away from where it rested on his thigh, wandering inward to tease him. The combined sensations of your mouth and fingertips and the cold quickly became too much for him, tilting him over the edge with a groan, eyes squeezing shut and hands pulling sharply at your hair. You moaned as you tasted his seed on your tongue and slowly pulled off of him with a dramatic pop. 

You sat back on your heels, smirk at odds with the demure way you wiped your mouth. 

“Y/N, that was…amazing,” he breathed, voice still shaky as he looked down at you lovingly.

“I hoped it would be,” you purred. “I do enjoy watching you come apart like that.”

His gaze sharpened and now he was the one smirking. “Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “Mhm. I like when you give up control. When you let me see how much power I have over you.”

Suddenly, you were up over his shoulder staring at the excellent view of his naked ass. 

“Diego what are you doing?” you asked as he began carrying you, unceremoniously (but in an impressive display of balance) kicking off his pants along the way.

“Well, baby, I can’t be the only one getting off now can I? So I’m going to take your cute little butt to the bedroom and return the favor for that fucking amazing blowjob.”

He paused for a moment.

“And pay you back for that little game with the ice,” he finished with a growl, tossing you lightly down onto the mattress. “Now you stay put, and I’ll be right back.”

He left the room, leaving you staring up at the ceiling, willing to do as you were told since the rewards promised to be just as good as or maybe even better than what you might get if you disobeyed. The anticipation made your gut twist, heat still pooling in your core from the sounds and the picture he’d made. Moments later, he returned, setting a glass of ice water on the nightstand before he circled around the bed, towering over you where you lay with your legs dangling off the edge. 

“Good girl,” he growled. “I’m surprised you actually did as you were told.”

“I was…properly motivated,” you countered with a smirk. 

“If you’re so motivated, then strip for me and get all the way up on the bed.”

You raised a challenging eyebrow but did as you were told, slowly peeling off your shirt and jeans. You left on your bra and panties, a matching, lacy blue set that you knew he loved, and loved to take off of you, suppressing an excited shiver as you crawled up toward the headboard.

Watching you, he nodded in satisfaction as you arranged yourself for him, arms above your head on the pillow and legs spread. Then he leaned forward holding eye contact as he dipped his hand into the glass, making sure that his fingers were cold and wet before going to work making you bare. One hand slid the straps of your bra down your shoulders, trailing over your collarbone and raising goosebumps on your skin. The other wandered under the band, circling your ribcage until he reached the clasp and deftly undid it. As he pulled your bra off, exposing your breasts to the air, nipples already hard and pebbling from his chill touch, he groaned.

“God, you look so beautiful like this Y/N,” he muttered, kissing you swiftly while he teased your nipple, rolling it between his fingertips.

You arched into his hands as they traveled down your body, your moan swallowed by his kiss. Breaking from your mouth, he trailed his lips down the column of your neck at the same time as he dipped his hand beneath the band of your underwear, drawing little loops on the skin there.

“Enjoying your revenge?” you panted, feeling your pulse race as he finally started to slide the lacy material down your legs.

Wasting no time now that he’d begun, he tossed your panties aside as he leaned in to press open-mouthed kisses to your hipbones. 

“Don’t pretend, Y/N,” he whispered against your skin. “You like to be teased like this.”

“There’s teasing and then there’s being a dick. Please, I need more,” you whined, squirming beneath him.

“As you wish,” he said darkly, withdrawing completely to take a sip of the water he’d brought. 

You watched, eyes wide, as Diego pinched a piece of ice lightly between his teeth so that it was barely visible poking out from his lips. Slowly, he sank down again, running his slightly chilled fingertips over your flesh and raising every hair on your body.

You cried out as the cold suddenly passed between your folds, drawing shapes around your clit. Diego delicately traced the ice over your sensitive skin until you could feel the cold water of it running over you as it melted away. You shivered, gasping at the sensation. 

But he wasn’t done. He reached over, fishing another round piece out of the glass there. Your eyes followed him as he placed it on his tongue, his mouth open and gaze locked with yours. After a moment, he closed his lips, smirking at you. He ducked his head, following the path he had run the first cube, this time tracing his frigid tongue over you instead, the sensation mingling with his still-warm breath to excite your every nerve and threaten to overwhelm you. 

“Diego,” you moaned, bucking against him as his lips fixed around your clit and sucked harshly. “Fuck! That feels so good!”

You felt him smirk against your skin, increasing the pressure before releasing your sensitive nub and moving further. It was with a strange sense of disappointment that you realized his mouth was warming back to its usual temperature as he probed his tongue inside you. He seemed to realize it to, not fully drawing away but reaching up, his hand passing the corner of your vision. You felt your heart racing in anticipation, not sure whether it was more nervous or excited as he brought a new ice cube down, teasing your oversensitive skin with it before slipping it into his mouth. 

Without warning, ice and tongue plunged into you and you cried out. Unable to control your body’s movements, you thrashed about on the mattress, unsure whether you wanted to escape the intense cold and pleasure as he thrust in and out of you or if you wanted more. Your cries seemed to spur him onward, lapping faster at you as your juices mingled with the melting ice, the taste of you making him groan against you, vibrations adding to the sensation until you didn’t know what to focus on. 

Just when you thought his treatment of you couldn’t get any more intense, you felt his frigid fingers join his tongue while the other hand pressed your clit, stroking in languid circles. 

Stars burst across your vision and you screamed his name as your orgasm crashed over you, thighs squeezing around him and hands fisting into the sheets on either side of you. 

“Holy shit,” you panted as the world slowly came back into focus and Diego crawled back up the bed to lean over you, looking down at you with tired, love-filled eyes. “I had no idea…”

“Right?” he asked, smiling and leaning down to kiss you tenderly. “Best oral of my life.”

“I’d take offense to that if I wasn’t so goddamn exhausted,” you muttered against his lips, reaching up to cup the back of his head and pull him closer. 

“Too exhausted for another round?” he asked, genuine concern underlying his teasing tone.

“Never.”


End file.
